


Stardew Valley Twelve Days of Christmas

by aneadotte



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, feast of the winter star, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneadotte/pseuds/aneadotte
Summary: The farmer gets cozy with the Stardew Valley bachelors and bachelorettes for the Night of the Winter Star. Twelve separate one-shots for twelve days of Christmas!
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Leah x Farmer: Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I am very pleased to post the first part of a SDV Twelve Days of Christmas series! There will be eleven more fics after this, one posted every day! They are also on my Tumblr @anneadotte, soon to be accompanied by some imagines and other holiday sweetness!
> 
> Enjoy!

You decided there wasn’t a better way to spend a holiday than in a cabin, snowed in with your girlfriend. You and Leah had barely managed to make it back from the Feast of the Winter Star when the snow began to fall with a vengeance. At first, you had thought your luck had run out for the day as the two of you waded through the snow, then changed your mind almost immediately once you were alone inside of Leah’s cabin.

"I figure this is better than walking the extra mile to your farm," Leah said, wiggling out of her coat and thick snow boots and dropping them into an untidy pile by the door. Her fiery hair had been dampened by melted snow, stray hairs wildly springing out of her braid. She shook them out of her face, smiling at you. "You want tea?"

You nodded in relief as you shivered, still feeling the chill from the outside world. "Please."

Before you knew it, the fireplace was lit and the kettle was boiling, the smell of freshly crushed herbs filling the cabin. You watched as Leah made tea, excitedly chatting as she went. There was plenty for her to chat about, anyway- the food at the feast, the intricate patterns of frost on the windows, the snow rabbits she had seen earlier that morning. You sat back and smiled as she handed you your tea, happily bustling around the cabin.

"Have you ever seen a snow rabbit up close? They're beautiful!" Leah carefully moved the kettle from the fire, moving it to the table with her and sinking into her seat across from you. She smiled, wrapping both hands around her mug, huddling over the warmth. "I even got the chance to paint one the other day! It's not done yet, but. Eh." Leah shrugged and sipped at her tea.

You smiled at her over the rim of your mug. "You have to show me when it's done, okay? Promise?" You kept one hand around the mug, still chasing the warmth, and extended the pinkie of your free hand towards Leah.

She grinned, interlocking her pinkie with yours. "Promise."

You took another sip of your tea, sending Leah an innocent glance. "Did you have something else you wanna show me?"

"Oh, right!" Leah paused, setting her mug down on the wooden table. "Your gift." Leah had insisted all day that she would give you your gift after the feast, no buts. She had made something special, and it was only to be revealed to you on the night of the Winter Star. You had already brought her what you considered to be your best batch of poppyseed muffins yet (she kissed you for that) and a new set of paints and canvases. You noticed a new tense to Leah's shoulders as she rose from the table. It had gotten better, but it still wasn't uncommon for her to be nervous to show you her art.

"Close your eyes!" Leah ordered, and you complied. There was a small rustling and the soft scrape of an opening drawer, then her footsteps returned to you. "Okay. Open 'em."

Your eyes fluttered open to see Leah standing before you, a wooden heart cupped in her hands. Carefully, reverently, you reached out to take it from her and ran your eyes over its surface. Leah fidgeted with her hands as she watched you examine her work. You ran your hands over the wood, still waxy from the new finishing. The heart was split down the middle into something like a tiny door, softly suggesting that you open it. You gently parted the wood, hearing the tiny hinges on the side squeak.

Inside was a picture of the two of you, the first one you ever took together. You were smiling in the picture, forever frozen in blissful laughter, the mountains behind the valley rising proudly in the background. Leah had taken the photo on her phone, meaning she would have had to go to Zuzu City to get it developed, or have Haley do it. There was a tiny piece of glass keeping the photo nestled inside the frame, catching the soft light of the cabin and projecting your reflection back into your eyes. You ran your hands over the carefully carved picture frame, looking on in awe.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's amazing." You looked up at her, a soft smile on your face as you rose from your chair to meet her height. "I love it." You hooked an arm around her waist, kissing her. Her hands found your shoulders and you felt her smile before you pulled away. "Now I feel like I could have done a lot better than paints and muffins."

Leah chuckled, giving you another quick kiss. "Maybe you'll have to get me one of those mermaid pendants next year."

You smiled, resting your forehead against hers. "Promise." You held up a pinky once again, and Leah once again met it with hers.

"Promise," she echoed.


	2. Elliott x Farmer: Ebony and Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott and the farmer share a song as they look forward to the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two in my little Christmas series! It's been a weird journey learning how to write reader inserts (and how to get my Tumblr to queue fics on time) but it's been lovely all the same! Elliott is a delight and I may or may not have fallen in love with him as I was writing this. 
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it too!

When you asked Elliott to show you how to play his piano, he looked thrilled. He instantly agreed and ushered you to the worn instrument, sitting you down on the cushioned seat before it. You grinned as you listened to him gush about chord structure, finger positioning, tuning, keys, and a million other things you didn't understand. You nodded, trying your best to keep up as he explained. Your only request was for him to teach you something simple. Something really simple, not just Elliott simple. Elliott's version of simplicity veered toward most others' definitions of extravagance.

But Elliott laughed, taking your request to heart, and nodded. “How about Auld Lang Syne?” he had merrily suggested. “In honor of the new year!” You had agreed, still eager at the time. Over the last hour, however, your patience had slowly worn down.

"I don't think I can do it," you huffed, leaning away from the piano. Your fingers would only find the wrong keys, striking chords that bordered on upsetting and causing Elliott to cringe. He tried to mask his reactions, but it would always be impossible for someone like Elliott to tone down his emotions, so his distaste for the "music" was evident. "I give up," you decided, letting your defeated hands fall into your lap.

"No, no no," Elliott shook his head, gently grabbing your hands in his, turning you to face him. "You can do this, I'm sure of it! You're trying too hard." He let go of your hands and placed his on the piano once again. "Don't think about it, darling. You have to feel it, like so." Elliott closed his eyes and somehow began to feel his way through the song he was attempting to teach you. You watched his long fingers dance across the keys, trying to remember the chord patterns.

G, D, E- was that E minor or major? You tried to recall what he had told you about how to identify the key of the song and whether it was major or minor, but it only removed your focus from the song. You continued racking your frustrated brain for the answer, only coming back to earth when Elliott struck the last cord of the song and turned to look at you expectantly. "See?"

You looked from Elliott to the piano and back again. He must have seen the confusion covering your face and took pity on you. He let out an easy laugh and rose from the piano bench. Elliott reached on top of the piano to where a stack of sheet music and a pencil lay amongst a sea of eraser shavings, and grabbed the pencil. Twisting his hair into a bun with his free hand, he slid the pencil through his hair to pin it in place. "Now I can see you better." Elliott moved behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders and pressing a kiss into the top of your head. "Don't give up just yet, dear. Let me guide you."

Elliott moved his hands to rest on top of yours, slowly moving them into the correct position and ever so slowly pressing your fingers down into the keys. Before you knew it, the two of you were creating something that finally resembled music. Elliott sang softly, giving you something familiar to guide you through the song.

"Should auld acquaintance be- no, wrong note. That's it! And never brought to- no, E minor. Not E major. There it is, darling."

You listened to Elliott as he continued to sing, his voice spreading throughout the cabin as soft as the snow outside. The music mingled with his words and shot through your fingers. Finally, you managed G, D, E minor, C.

"That's it!" Elliott cried as you struck the final chords to the song. "You've done it!" Your confidence renewed, you looked up at him with an excited grin. Elliott threw his arms around your shoulders, making you laugh as you leaned your head against him. "I knew you could."

"Well, I have a great teacher," you smiled, turning to look up at him. Elliott smiled back, tilting your chin up and pressing his lips into yours.

"I have an even better pupil," he said, running his thumb over your chin and kissing you again. "What do you say we try again?"

You chuckled. "Okay, but don't make me do it alone."

Still smiling, Elliott stepped behind you and placed his hands over yours once again. "I wouldn't dream of it, love. Once more now, from the beginning..."

The two of you sent the music flowing through the cabin, oblivious to the biting chill of the outside world. The sun began to sink into the nearby sea, leaving behind another day as the new year grew ever closer.


	3. Haley x Farmer: Picturesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and the farmer brave the snow for a snowy photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I wanted to try something different here. Instead of an established relationship, I wanted Haley and the farmer to still be crushing on each other. I'm a sucker for slow burns and mutual pining, so this was so much fun. I could see myself continuing this in an outside work after Christmas? Haley's character arc is So Good and I adore her, so there's plenty to write!

Hi, everybody! I wanted to try something a teeny bit different here. Since my first two fics in this series were about established relationships, I wanted to do one where they’re still falling in love. I’m a sucker for mutual pining, what can I say. 

I forgot how much I love Haley? I know she’s not quite as popular but hopefully someone else likes her as much as I do! Haley stans come get y’all a juice. 

~

You weren't sure how Haley's hand ended up in yours, but you certainly weren't complaining.

Maybe it was after she slid on the ice outside her front door, or maybe after she stepped in a patch of mud and frost, or any of the other times she lost her footing. Whatever the case, her gloved fingers were intertwined in yours, causing your heart to race.

You were ecstatic when you woke up that morning and saw the snow piled up outside. However, not everyone was as outdoorsy as you, and it had taken some convincing for Haley to finally join you in the snow. When you arrived at Haley's front door after she finally agreed to take a walk with you (you reminded her that snow was a perfect photography backdrop), she had immediately taken your arm and eventually, your hand.

The two of you stepped through the snow and into the morning. Haley's cheeks were tinged pink from the morning chill and the effort of walking through the snow. She had her camera looped around her neck, holding it one hand to prevent it from swinging in place. "I can't believe I let you drag me out here," Haley said, but she didn't sound upset.

You chuckled. "Neither can I. I'll try my best to make sure you don't regret it."

Haley giggled. "I guess it's way better than just sitting around all day. Snow days are so boring."

"That's what I'm trying to fix," you declared, helping her step over a patch of ice and causing her to giggle once again.

"So noble!"

The two of you continued down the path toward the forest, met with open expanses of white. You pointed at the mountains in the distance, sprinkled with snow-laden trees. Ecstatic, Haley let go of you long enough to photograph the scenes before you, moving from the mountains to the birds in the snow, to the remnants of snowmen that Vincent and Jas must have built. When she showed you the pictures, each one was better than the last. Somehow, she was able to make everything beautiful. As Haley turned to you to show you her newest creation, she stopped dead, her eyes growing wide with realization.

"Wait," Haley gasped, her gaze suddenly on you. "Stop right there. You're perfect."

You felt your face grow hot, and your confusion must have been evident, as Haley began to laugh.

"For a picture," she giggled, waving her camera in the air.

"Oh," you chuckled sheepishly. "Of course."

Haley stepped back, held her camera up to her eye, and trained the lens on you. "Hold on," she said, her voice soft as she lowered the camera, letting it dangle around her neck. She stepped toward you and placed two small hands on your shoulders, turning you to the side ever so slightly. You couldn't help but notice how gentle her touch was. "Okay, and look, like, right here." Haley carefully gripped your chin to turn your head in the opposite direction.

Haley stepped back, grabbing her camera, then seemed to freeze in place. You stole a look at her out of the corner of your eye. Was it your imagination or had her eyes just flicked down to your lips? Haley shook herself as if clearing her head, her cheeks growing redder. She raised the camera to her eye. "Okay, say cheese!"

You couldn't help but smile as she took the picture, hearing the click of the camera and the small whir as it began to print the picture.

Haley grabbed the photo and shook it, taking a long look at you. Her cheeks seemed even redder than before, but perhaps it was just the cold. She stepped forward, handing you the photo. Your silhouette was slowly coming into view, framed by the mountains and trees. "It'll take a minute for it to be like, totally visible. But trust me, you look amazing," Haley gushed.

Now it was your turn to stare. Haley's excitement was visible on her face, written across rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Just as you realized you'd been staring too long, Haley began to worry.

"Do... Do I have snow in my hair or something?" Haley gasped, bringing a hand up to pat at her pristine golden hair. You were unable to keep from laughing at yourself.

"No," you said, shaking your head. "No, you look perfect."

Haley was almost certainly blushing now as she slipped her hand into yours once again. "Come on," she ordered, leading you closer to the trees. "We have a lot more pictures to take."


	4. Sam x Farmer: Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to meet the reader after dark to give them a mysterious gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so excited for this chapter, I'm a huge Sam fan. He's just a little ball of sunshine and I honestly just wanted to explore that in a reader insert! 
> 
> Also on my Tumblr @anneadotte as usual. Enjoy!!

"Meet me in front of the tree after dark."

You took another look at the text, the light from your phone shining against the dark as you made your way into town. It was cold, but you didn’t mind the cold, and you’d had plenty of practice of navigating your farm in the winter frost. Not to mention it was hard to be cold when you were this excited.

If anyone else had invited you out this late at night on a holiday, you almost certainly would have declined. But it was Sam, and Sam was different. You had never known him to be much of a night owl. Everything he did was sunshine. Loud laughter, crushing hugs, warm smiles. He was outgoing and bright, not one to be out at night sending mysterious texts. You had even seen him earlier at the feast, so you had no clue what he could have wanted. Still, you intended to find out.

Snow fell around you, hushing your footsteps as you continued on the cobbled path into town. The halo of light from the decorated tree in the town square slowly became visible, and next to it, a familiar silhouette.

Sam raised his head and gave an enthusiastic wave, jogging over to meet you in front of the tree. "Hey," he said, his breath forming a small cloud in the cold air.

"Hey," you smiled up at him, then pulled out your phone and waved it. "What's this about?" The lights wound around the tree were just bright enough to show a blush break across Sam's face. 

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, scuffing his shoe against the ground and kicking up snow. "So, uh, I kinda forgot to give you your gift earlier." Sam gave you a tentative look, running his hands through his wild hair. You raised a brow. Sam had already gifted you a pumpkin pie that he proudly declared to be homemade. It was burnt around the edges, endearingly so, and delicious nonetheless. You'd already eaten what you considered to be an almost embarrassing amount since you'd been back at the farmhouse. It wasn't what you considered to be a forgettable gift. You opened your mouth to question Sam, but he was faster.

"It's not the pie. I mean, the pie wasn't your real gift. I mean-" Sam stopped himself, taking a breath in. "I have to tell you something."

Something about the way he looked at you made your heart skip. "What is it?" you asked softly.

Sam gave a small, hesitant smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I figured I should probably tell you..." He tilted his gaze up to the stars, their light reflected by sea-blue eyes. "I've liked you for a while now." He forced his gaze back down to you, an uncommon shyness written across his features. "Like, as more than a friend."

Despite the cold, you felt warmth shoot through your body, thawing you out and bringing heat to your cheeks. You had thought about this moment plenty of times, sure, but living it was far different than expected. But what had you expected? Sam was different, you reminded yourself.

You let out a small laugh, shaking your head in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam gave you a small smile. "Yeah, seriously. So...?" He trailed off, bouncing his leg.

You laughed again, stepping closer to him. "So, I feel the same." You watched him relax, his expression changing into a puppy-eyed smile. How could you not feel the same? "It's a wonderful present."

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "That's actually not the present."

"It's not?"

Sam shook his head, his nervousness suddenly evident again. "No, uh. This is the present." He looked as though he were about to hesitate, but before he could, Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.

You kissed him back immediately, feeling him place a warm hand on the side of your face and run his thumb over your cheek. It lasted forever, nowhere near long enough, before Sam pulled away, eyes half-lidded, to look at you.

"Wow," he laughed breathlessly. You began to laugh along with him, leaving the two of you dissolved into giggles before you pulled yourselves together.

"Wow," you echoed, feeling a grin break out across your face.

He grinned back, leaning in once again. "Happy Winter Star," he breathed.

"Happy Winter Star."


	5. Penny x Farmer: New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer decides to spoil Penny for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny. Deserves. To be spoiled. 
> 
> She was my first wife in-game and I adore her so much! I hope she gets a lot of love. Written for @goldenstarofthunderclan on Tumblr! Happy birthday! <3

Penny liked the Night of the Winter Star, in theory. When she still lived in the trailer with her mother, there wasn't much to look forward to. With just Pam for company and not even enough room for a tree, you knew Penny had never enjoyed the holiday to its fullest extent. Now, it was Penny's first winter in the farmhouse, and you were determined to make her holiday special.

First came the tree. While Penny was conveniently out tutoring Vincent and Jas, you decorated the tree. Lights, garlands, ornaments, tinsel- everything you could think of. You noticed the way Penny always looked at the tree at the feast, like she longed for her own. If you had it your way, Penny wouldn't long for anything ever again. So, the tree was the perfect start.

As the next step, you'd gotten Penny plenty of gifts. She'd never been properly spoiled, which was a shame as far as you were concerned. Therefore, you'd spent every hour of Penny's absences making and wrapping presents. After days of work, you had finished, and the presents were arranged underneath the tree, framing it in red and green and curled ribbons. You stepped back to look at your work, realizing with excitement that Penny would be home to see it any moment now.

Punctual as ever, Penny opened the farmhouse door, shrugging off her coat. "I'm home!" she called, not yet noticing you. You didn't call attention to yourself yet, taking a moment to look at her. You loved how she looked when she came home. Her pale cheeks would always be flushed from the outdoor air, and her eyes would be glittering with excitement over returning to the farmhouse. You couldn't stand how cute it was that she wanted to be home with you so badly. And every time she shut the door, the pendant that she wore around her neck would swing, reminding the world of your union.

Finally, Penny turned to see you standing next to the tree in the living room. She gave a light gasp, looking the tree up and down. A smile slowly spread across Penny's lips as she looked at you in amazement. "Darling, is this for me?" You nodded your affirmation, and Penny gave a rare, happy squeal as she shoved her coat onto the floor and launched herself into your arms. "I love it!"

Laughing, you wrapped your arms around her. She smelled like the chill of the outside air, and underneath it you could catch her usual scent of cinnamon. Your heart fluttered, and you pulled her closer. "I love you," you whispered.

Penny pulled back, her cheeks a happy pink. "I love you, too," she said with a smile, looking back to the tree. She let out a contented sigh and sent you a loving glance. "It's beautiful. You know I never had things like this growing up... I can't believe I'm here now. You've given me everything I could ever ask for." You couldn't have possibly counted how many times Penny had expressed similar sentiments, but they never seemed to lose their sincerity.

And Penny had a point, really. Life with her in the farmhouse was perfect. Heavenly, even. Nothing could have made it better. Except...

Penny had always wanted to start a family. Perhaps it would be her version of a new start, you mused. Raising a new generation of children with better chances and hopes sounded exactly like a selfless hope she would hold. Or maybe it was a new start for herself, the beginning of another chapter in her life as she fulfilled her dream of a little family. Whatever the case, you knew Penny had never wanted anything more. "I haven't given you everything yet," you chuckled. "Maybe next year we'll have a little one join us."

Penny glowed, her eyes widening as she understood what you were implying. "Do you mean it?" she whispered, her eyes beginning to water.

"Of course I do," you laughed, taking her face in your hands. You leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll give you whatever you want. You're going to be so happy here." 

Penny sighed and leaned into your touch, smiling softly at you as she placed one hand over yours. "I'm already so happy."


	6. Maru x Farmer: Winter Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru and the farmer enjoy the view of the Winter Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farmer and Maru dating but still acting like BFFs is my favorite headcanon. I just needed these two nerding out over stars, it was good for the soul.

"Look," Maru whispered, leaning away from the telescope and turning it to you. "There it is!" The hushed excitement in her voice was contagious, and you hurriedly handed her your thermos of coco to maneuver the telescope.You put your eye up to it, only seeing the usual pinprick stars in a blanket of black. 

"I don't see it," you hissed, wildly moving the telescope from side to side in an attempt to spot something, anything.

Maru laughed, using her free hand to steer the telescope further north. "Riiiight... here." 

And true to her word, there it was. The Winter Star. It was beautiful, more so than you could have imagined. You opened your mouth to say so, then realized that anything you could have said about it wouldn't have done it justice. Instead, you opted for a quick "Wow," and a disbelieving laugh. 

Most stars remained consistent in the way they glittered and hung in the sky, golden and ever faithful. The Winter Star, however, seemed to be an exception in every possible way. It had only revealed itself to you on that night, but you already knew you'd wait a year just to see it again. It was bigger than the others, and its shining halo seemed to extend out further than you could have thought possible. Its halo was pure, piercing silver, and was it the lens of the telescope or did the star have a tinge of pink and purple? It was almost iridescent, flashing its grandeur just for the valley. Everything about it felt impossible.

Lots of things felt impossible before you moved to the valley. Before you met Maru. 

You pulled away from the telescope and looked toward Maru. "That was amazing," you breathed.

"Isn't it gorgeous?!" Unable to contain her glee, Maru laughed far too loudly and clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized how late it was. You dissolved into laughter with her, both of you trying to keep quiet as to not wake up her family just inside. You leaned against her for support and she let her head drop onto your shoulder. You felt her hair tickle your face and wrapped an arm around her waist. You pulled her closer, making her laugh even harder as she threw back her head and giggled into her gloved hand. 

Finally, you pulled yourself together enough to stand up straight. You kept your arms around her, and she threw her arms over your shoulders. "Love you, nerd," you whispered, grinning. 

Maru let out another laugh, thankfully silent this time. "Love you too."


	7. Harvey x Farmer: Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer returns to Harvey for some comfort after a long winter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're halfway through this thing! There's more coming up that I talk about more extensively on my Tumblr, also @anneadotte. I'll be branching out a little bit out after the first of the year, but for now, enjoy Harvey!

What a rotten day. 

Winter in the mines was never enjoyable. Most levels were already damp and frigid, and the chill of the outside world didn't help. The ocean wasn't friendly during the cold months either. It was a huge inconvenience to fish in the winter. You would almost always get wet, and if your luck was low, you wouldn't catch enough to make it worth it. Not to mention that there were no crops to grow. This meant that some of your winter days felt pointless and stressful when it came to keeping the farm afloat. 

You didn't have much to worry about- your farm had always made good money, and now that you were married to Harvey you had a second source of income. But it didn't always save you from stressing. Especially not when you were exhausted from the mines and wet with ocean water and despairing over the absence of crops.

You returned home that night tired, cranky, and half-frozen. "I'm home," you grumbled, wiggling out of your wet clothes. 

"Hello!" you heard Harvey call from the bedroom. He came bustling out, a smile on his face at the promise of seeing you. Upon seeing you, however, his face fell. "You look exhausted." 

You bit back a snarky comment and instead let out a sigh. It would be stupid to take your anger out on him. "I am," you admitted. The warmth of the farmhouse started to enter you as your husband stepped forward, taking your coat, gloves, and scarf to hang them up to dry. You felt a rush of gratitude run through you along with the heat of the fireplace. "Thanks, honey." 

"Don't even mention it! Now, go lay down. I'll bring you a hot tea to help relax your brain." 

You chuckled, but didn't have it in you to argue. "You're using your doctor voice again." You made it into the bedroom before slumping down onto your bed, burying your face into the pillows. 

"Am I?" Harvey came back into the room looking sheepish. Instead of the winter clothes, he held two steaming cups of tea. As much as Harvey enjoyed coffee, he'd never brew it at night ("You don't want to stimulate your brain too much before bed!") and he rarely made hot chocolate ("Way too sugary!"). That meant you could usually count on an herbal tea when you returned home, which suited you both. 

"Sorry," Harvey chuckled, handing you your mug with the handle out for you to grab. "It's just a habit." 

"Don't be." You smiled, sitting up to take the tea. You took a moment to breathe in the steam. "I think it's sweet." 

Harvey smiled back and slowly sunk onto the bed next to you, careful not to spill the scalding tea. "Tell me about your day, then." He absent-mindedly dunked the teabag into the water as he waited for your reply.

You could have told him about going up against one too many slimes in the mines, or dropping your biggest catch of the day back into the waves. Or, you could enjoy Harvey's warmth and conversation now. You shook your head. "Forget about it," you whispered, leaning your head onto his shoulder. "I'm just glad to be home." 

Harvey smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "And I'm glad to have you back."


	8. Shane x Farmer: Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and the farmer go over the event at the cliffs during a cold winter's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more of the hurt/comfort stuff I've been doing, but I decided to kick it up a notch this time! BIG TW for suicide/depression! All the stuff that's in Shane's heart events normally.

Shane had not expected to see another holiday, and he said so as the two of you sat next to the window, watching the snow fall. 

You turned to look at him, a little surprised. It had only been months since you found Shane on the edge of the cliff and naturally, you both still thought of it often. It was rare that Shane wanted to talk about it, however. "Yeah?" You carefully watched his expression, illuminated by the white light outside. 

Shane nodded. "Yeah." He raised a mug of coffee to his lips and took a long drink. It was the middle of the afternoon, nearing the evening, but you weren't going to protest him drinking coffee. He'd been drinking plenty of it lately, more since that night at the cliffs. It meant that he wasn't getting drunk, so you weren't complaining. Instead, you drank it too. And you had to admit it was nice to be inside the farmhouse with him and a cup of coffee on a cold day like this. 

You sipped at your coffee, the bitterness washing over your tongue. It was appropriate, you thought, that bitterness would be the accompanying flavor to a conversation like this. You stayed silent, knowing that Shane likely had more to say himself. 

"I guess... I guess that back then I didn't realize what I'd be missing." Shane looked at you, his eyes filled with an odd mixture of regret and relief. "I mean... ugh.” He shook his head, turning to look back out the window.

“It’s okay.” You put down your coffee mug and laid your head on his shoulder, feeling him sigh as he laid his head on top of yours. "I'm just glad you're here." 

There was a pause. Then: 

"Me too." 

You smiled up at him. He caught your eye, smiling back, and stretched. "Don't expect me to say it again," he warned, wrapping an arm around you. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," you grinned, burrowing deeper into the crook of his shoulder. 

"Thanks," he chuckled. There was another pause in which all you could hear was his slow breathing mingling with yours, hearts and breaths falling into rhythm as Shane remained lost in thought for another moment. "I think people expect me to be so god damn grateful that I'm still here. And I am, but... it's like people think I'll just forget about it now that we're married and in a big house. Like it doesn't even matter anymore." 

You remained quiet until Shane was finished, mulling over what he had said. "It's a part of you," you murmured. "It would be stupid not to acknowledge it." You rubbed small and relaxing circles into his arm. "I know you're happy to be here, but you don't have to be happy all the time." You felt him relax underneath your touch, and there was a note of relief in his voice when he spoke. 

"Yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, exactly." 

You brought your hand down to thread your fingers through his, and you felt Shane give your hand a tight squeeze. You squeezed back, looking up and studying his expression. His face was always worn with the weight of what he'd been through, though his eyes looked lighter in that moment. 

"But I'm happy right now." 

For a moment, you thought you imagined it. Then you saw the look on Shane's face, and realized that not only had he said it, he meant it. You smiled again. "Yeah?" 

Shane pressed a quick kiss to your lips, then looked at you and smiled back. "Hell yes."


	9. Emily x Farmer: Mistletoe Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily shares a new good luck charm with the farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twelve days of Christmas are almost up! I'll be back with the last three after the twenty-fifth. 
> 
> I'm wondering how many pics I've included tea in. I'm wondering if I should cut back or make a distinct effort to include tea in the last three chapters as well.

When Emily said she had been planning something with mistletoe, this isn't what you expected. You had expected something like a hidden mistletoe leaf over the front door that she would surprise you with. Or perhaps making decorations out of the leaves. Emily would never have holly in the house during the holidays (something about it carrying negative energy), so you would could see her opting for mistletoe as a decoration instead. But no, you were unsurprisingly wrong.

It was hard to make guesses when it came to Emily, who was anything but traditional. Never predicable and always outrageous in the best way possible, you were consistently surprised by her. This was good, but sometimes made you hesitant when it came to her cooking, which that is what she had chosen to do with the mistletoe.

You sent a skeptical look at the steaming mug Emily handed you. "Mistletoe tea?"

Emily nodded vigorously, big blue eyes shining. "Mm-hmm! For luck. I worry about you going back to the farmhouse in the snow by yourself. It will ward off any mischievous spirits that are watching you."

You felt a small shiver run down your spine, thought the feeling was somewhat softened by the loving sentiment. "Mistletoe's not poisonous?" you asked, casting a suspicious glance at the tea.

Emily let out a laugh that rang through the house. "No! I don't think so."

You shook your head, smiling, and looked down at the mug's contents. It looked palatable, even normal. An earthy smell wafted up from the steaming tea, calming you almost immediately. It certainly didn't seem like poison. Only one way to find out. You took a small sip, then another, and nodded in approval. 

The taste was as earthy as the smell, perhaps not something you would have typically made or drunk yourself, but it was very distinctly Emily. Something about it perfectly matched the outside snow, the warmth of the house, and Emily's company. This wasn't such a bad way to use mistletoe.

"I like it," you decided. "I feel luckier already." A grin spread out over your features as you saw her excitement.

"Wonderful!" she crowed, turning toward the kitchen and taking a sizable tea kettle off of the gas stove. "Because I made plenty for you to take home, too. I want you to stay safe out there." You blinked and Emily had filled two giant thermoses with the stuff, shoving them into your arms. "Take them into the mines with you, okay?"

You shifted the thermoses from one arm to another, struggling not to drop them or the ceramic mug, which was almost certainly homemade. "I'm surprised," you admitted, finally managing to balance the items in your arms. "I thought you'd want to decorate with it." You didn't see much festivity in the house quite yet, which was unusual for Emily, and Haley certainly would have wanted to help decorate. Even if she hated the winter, she enjoyed the holidays, and Emily would jump at a chance to do something with Haley if it meant they had something in common for a few moments. All in all, the house felt surprisingly bare.

"Oh," Emily giggled, blushing. "I already decorated." She pointed above your head, where there hung a sprig of mistletoe.

You laughed, carefully setting down your overabundance of tea and gathering Emily into your arms.

"You know, mistletoe symbolizes life, even in the dead of winter." Emily smiled, placing her hands on your shoulders. "And I think we're going to have a good life together."

You thought that there had never been such a wonderful mistletoe kiss.


	10. Alex x Farmer: The Snowball War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the farmer abandon their books to enjoy the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this series! It's a little bittersweet, since this is the series that got me most of my (small) following on Tumblr. I'm hoping it's just uphill from here! 
> 
> Alex simps enjoy!

Alex had told you plenty of times that you were the smartest person he knew. Sometimes, it certainly seemed like he meant it, and other times it seemed like he needed something. "I'm no good with smart people stuff," he said to you over the phone one day. "You’re super smart, though- do you maybe wanna come over and read these books with me?"

Oh, right. You remembered Alex's bookshelf full of books he was sure he'd never read, and agreed to help Alex tackle the challenge. You arrived at his house for him to excitedly usher you into his room as Evelyn gave you a hurried greeting. You smiled as you saw Alex had cleaned his messy room (or rather, shoved the mess into a corner) to make the room as welcoming as possible. The books he wanted to read were in neat piles on the floor, surrounding an assortment of pillows for the two of you to slouch against. Alex was ready to get into it, and the dedication was admirable.

He lasted all of five minutes.

Instead of reading, he was now lying on his back, his limbs splayed out around him. The book he had once been attempting to read was laying open and covering his eyes. "Can we go for a walk or something?" Alex asked, his voice muffled by the book. "I just wanna move."

You shook your head, removed the book from its perch on Alex's face, and pressed a small kiss to the cleft on his chin. "Sure, but we're picking this up later."

Alex did not need to hear any more. He jumped to his feet, bouncing on the tips of his toes. "Cool! Let's go."

You rose to your feet, trying to match your boyfriend's energy as he whirled through the house, grabbing both of your coats, scarves, and gloves. The two of you were out of the door before you could blink.

Alex let out a happy sigh, his breath steaming in the frigid air. "This is way better." Both of your shoes made soft crunching sounds as you sank into the thick snow with every step. You couldn't say you minded either activity. Enjoying a book in the warmth of Alex's room was appealing, but walking through the beautiful snow with him was just as good, if not better.

You must have become absorbed in the scenery, you realized, as you felt something hit your back. You whirled around to see Alex behind you, a snowball in hand and a grin on his face.

You tried to keep a smile off your face as you realized what was happening. Instead, you narrowed your eyes at him in a playful scowl. "You trying to start a snowball fight?"

"Oh, hell no!" Alex shook his head with a grin. "This is a snowball war." Before you could protest, Alex lobbed the snowball straight at you, hitting you square in the face. You stumbled backwards, vision obscured from the snow you were trying to wipe from your eyes. You heard Alex's poorly concealed laughter before you saw him doubled over, hands resting on his knees for support. "S-Sorry," Alex wheezed, trying to stand up properly.

You wiped the remainder of the snow off of your face, a devilish grin spreading across your face. "Oh, you're going to get it." You dove behind the nearest tree, already scooping snow into your hands. "You want a war, you're getting a war!" You began to pick up as much snow as you could, making a small pile of snowballs. You peeked around the tree to see Alex with an already prepared stack of snowballs that could be better described as an arsenal.

As he saw you peek around the tree, he made another expert throw, barely missing you as you ducked away. You grabbed two snowballs and threw them, one after the other. One missed entirely, but the other hit him square in the shoulder. Maybe playing catch with him was starting to pay off.

"You're so dead!" Alex yelled, laughing. You ducked behind the tree again, laughing along with him. As you scrambled to make more snowballs, you internally thanked your boyfriend's horrible attention span for what was certainly going to be a far more interesting afternoon.


	11. Abigail x Farmer: Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby encourages the farmer to spend some time in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to being done! The final chapter (Sebastian's chapter) is also going up today and then that is all for this series. I'll have bigger updates coming up soon, so if you're interested please follow my Tumblr @anneadotte. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!

All you wanted to do in the winter was sleep. It was hibernation season, you reasoned, and you thought it was a shame that it was generally frowned upon for humans to sleep through winter. But your wife wouldn't let you anyway. 

"Dude." You felt someone shake you awake and groaned, pulling the blankets over your head. You heard your wife laugh, then shake you again. "Dude, wake up!" You'd been married for a year already and Abigail had still been calling you "dude" in place of any more affectionate nickname. You used to poke fun at it, but it became its own term of endearment. 

Still, you rolled away from her with another groan, protesting the sudden interruption of your attempted hibernation. Abigail did not give up. "Hey," she whispered. "Wake up, seriously. It's snowing." 

"Mmm?" You sat up, bleary eyed, to stare out the window. True to Abigail's word, snow was gently drifting down onto your farmland. The first snow of the year, you realized. You gave a sleepy smile, yawned, and stretched. Abigail tapped you twice on the leg, urging you to move. "Come on!" She launched herself off the bed, propelling herself toward the coat rack and quickly donning her winter clothes. 

It wasn't often that your wife was quite this energetic, especially not in the mornings, and you knew that the rest of the season she'd be happy to stay inside playing video games. So you complied, hopping out of bed with another stretch. "Comin'," you mumbled. Abigail was already half out the door by the time you had gotten changed and put on your coat. You urged yourself on, shaking off the sleep and stepping outside to join your wife. 

The snow had hushed the world, leaving everything coated in a comforting blanket of white. Abigail shook her hair out of her eyes and raised her head to look up at the snow, the fattened snowflakes getting caught in her eyelashes. She was a snow angel of her own. 

You looked from your wife out to the rest of the farm. A sea of snow and ice stood between you and the barns, where your cows lay waiting. You sighed. Abigail did not fail to notice this, and she latched onto your arm, pulling you back. 

"Nooo." Abigail gave your arm a light tug. "No working today. 

"But the cows-" 

"Are fine," Abigail soothed, laying her head against your shoulder. "You gave them more than enough feed yesterday, they have leftovers. I checked." You smiled at her, leaning your head against hers.

"You win," you conceded. 

"Yessss!" Abigail pumped a fist in the air, making you laugh. "I get to have you to myself all day." You leaned in to kiss her, but she had your guard down now. She ducked away, deftly scooping a pile of snow into her hands and packing it into a snowball. You raised your hands in defense.

Abigail raised the snowball, a devilish grin on her features. "Don't think I won't do it." 

You grinned back. "You asked for it." 

The ensuing morning full of snowball fights and happy shrieks was far more entertaining than sleeping through the snow.


	12. Sebastian x Farmer: Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian admits to the farmer that he didn't often play in the snow as a kid. Farmer has no choice but to show him how it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! The final chapter! This was such a lovely project and I am going to have a LOT more up in the near future! I'll have some bigger updates going up on my Tumblr @anneadotte. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading the series! <3

Sebastian wasn't the biggest fan of the snow, but he was a fan of you. If you wanted to spend time in the snow, then so be it. You didn't know this at the time, but you did suspect that he wasn't one to often accept invitations to leave the house and enjoy the snow. 

The two of you hiked up the mountain toward the cave, where you had promised to show him how to deal with rock crabs, lest he hurt himself in the mines again. You walked in silence, listening to Sebastian's deep breaths as you trudged through the snow. 

"I've never really spent too much time in the snow," Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" You looked over at him, prompting more conversation.

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't really want to go outside when it snowed cause my family always would. So then they'd get mad at me for not wanting me to spend time with them," he sighed. "So I just never played in it as a kid." 

You nodded thoughtfully. "Have you ever had a snowball fight?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Sure." 

"Built a snowman?" 

"Once." 

You shook your head at his unfortunate answer, then pressed forward. "Made a snow angel?" There was a pause, and you looked over at Sebastian to find him with eyes cast up at the white-grey sky, searching for an answer. 

"Nope," he finally said, shaking his head.

You did a poor job of hiding your surprise. "Never?" 

Sebastian smiled and gave you a shrug. "I mean, I don't think so." 

You opened your mouth to make some sort of comment, how it was unbelievable, how he should try it, this or that. Before you could, you felt yourself step straight onto a patch of ice. You teetered, trying to regain your balance by grabbing onto Sebastian before you fell. "Woah-!" Sebastian tried to steady himself, but fell to the ground with you. 

You blinked in surprise when you found yourself underneath of Sebastian. The snow had cushioned the fall, and neither of you seemed to be hurt at all. No, you were more flustered than uncomfortable. He wore a similarly taken aback expression, his normally pale cheeks red either from the cold or from embarrassment. Before you could think of anything to say, Sebastian scrambled off of you.

He stood up, almost tripping again as he took several steps back. "Sorry," he mumbled, an embarrassed scowl on his face. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket, sending that scowl down to the ground. It could have melted the snow, you thought. 

"It's fine." You shook off your own embarrassment, about to stand up, then you had a better idea. You held out an arm, silently asking Sebastian for help. Sebastian stepped forward to take your arm, still unable to look you in the eye, and you seized your chance. 

You yanked Sebastian down into the snow with you, laughing as he sputtered, shaking snow out of his face. 

"What the hell?" He gasped, slowly starting to laugh. 

"I'm teaching you how to make a snow angel," you laughed, throwing yourself back into the snow. "Watch." You fanned your arms out next to you, feeling Sebastian's eyes on you the whole time. You felt your face grow hot, a stark contrast to the cold of the snow slipping down the collar of your coat. 

You sat up, sending a look over your shoulder to admire your handiwork. "There we go." You turned to Sebastian with a smile. "Now you." 

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head, but a small smile hovered over his features. He laid back, mimicking your movements. "I know how to make a snow angel already," he protested. "I just haven't done it." 

"Then do it," you giggled.

Still smiling, Sebastian sat up to admire the matching angels. You both rose to your feet to look more closely, you nodding in approval. 

"Mine's got footprints in it," Sebastian said, eyebrows knitted together. You laughed. 

"It was a good effort," you reassured him. "Very good for your first snow angel." 

"Well you would be the expert, huh?" Sebastian sent you a quirked grin. "Maybe you can teach me a few other things." He cleared his throat. "About snow, I mean." 

You let out another laugh. "Oh, we've only just gotten started."


End file.
